Cold Comfort
by Red Hill
Summary: Drabbleseries As time passes by, Sasuke learns that not everything is at it seems. Not when the family that was killed in front of his eyes walks around, living and breathing.
1. Part One

This is part of a drabble series I'm writing right now. Counting this one as well, I have four parts written, with a fifth one almost finished. It's a bit of horror and supernatural mixed together, about the time the Uchiha clan was massacred. This is written in present time, so it might not be what you're used to, but I though it fit with the story so I'm keeping it like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_Cold Comfort_

_Part One_

The lights are on, but nobody is home. Or so it seems. To one little boy, the house isn't empty, but fully alive with voices and laughter, occasionally a shadow passing through, one that isn't his own. It's weird, but ever since Itachi had killed everyone, it's as if the house has grown noisier, instead of the quiet it should be.

Sasuke can't help it, he really can't, he isn't the one making all the noise after all – but he also doesn't know who _does_. He is too afraid to get out of bed and actually take a look. He has left all the lights on, hoping the voices would go away, since they don't appear during the day. However, the voices become louder, seemingly coming closer to his bedroom. As if on cue, the door slightly opens and light from the hallway pours inside. Slowly, ever so slowly, the door goes open and Sasuke backs up to the head of the bed, with a pillow in front of his face and only his eyes peeking above it.

A hand appears, than an arm, than… "Mom…?" he whispers. She smiles at him, not aware of how scared he actually is.

"You should be asleep by now, Sasuke-chan," she scoldingly says, "otherwise you won't be fully rested tomorrow for school." She walks inside, still unaware of her son's fear and bows forward to give him a kiss. He screams, rolls off the bed and cries, telling himself none of it is real. When he looks up, she is gone. His door is left open and tired, he falls asleep.

The next morning, there is no recognition in his eyes as he brushes passed his brother, walks passed the living room and leaves without saying goodbye. Inside he house, they all wonder what's going on.


	2. Part Two

Hey all, the update is a bit later than I had expected, but here it is anyway. Other than that, I've decided that most likely this drabble series will end up having twelve drabbles. If you've got comments, fire away!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_

* * *

Cold Comfort_

_Part Two_

It's not that Sasuke doesn't accept his family, because he really does. But he also accept that they're dead, that the people he sees aren't real – and he wonders if that's true. Sasuke knows about ghosts, but his mother, his father, they both don't look like them. And what about his brother? He isn't dead, is he? He feels confused and can't concentrate on his reading. "Iruka-sensei?"

His brown-haired teacher looks up. "Is something wrong, Sasuke?" He raises a eyebrow when he sees Sasuke staring at his feet, not knowing what to say.

"Do… do you believe in ghosts, sensei?" he finally asks and carefully glances upward at his teacher's face.

"Well," Iruka replies, "I guess I do, yes. Why did you want to know?"

"It's nothing," Sasuke whispers, "is it okay if I go home now?"

And so he leaves, leaving Iruka to wonder what exactly it is that Sasuke sees, and why he is so reluctant to talk about it. He can only shake his head and go back to marking the students' tests.

Sasuke walks home and once he's there he opens the door and goes straight to his room, without looking around, trying to be blind for the facts: they are still there, and don't look like going away anytime soon. Suddenly he realises they aren't supposed to be there, because it's daytime. And they never appear during the day.

He turns around, sees his smiling mother, his father and also his brother, than walks back and sits down at the table. How long has it been since they actually did that together, sitting at the table? He doesn't want to remember, Sasuke soon realises and accepts the way things are now.


	3. Part Three

I'm sorry for the delay, there was just some stuff that happened and snce I never really feel like typing... -sigh- I handwrite most of my things and edit while on the computer, so updates on long stories are usually rare. Besides, I just had a hard week full of tests (nine of 'em) and I turned seventeen last Friday, so... Yeah. It wasn't for nothing. I hope you enjoy this new part!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_Cold Comfort_

_Part Three_

Sasuke can't remember when it all started, and honestly, he doesn't really care either. To him, there is no start nor ending, only everything in-between. He smiles at his mom when he finishes his homework. It proves to him that it all was just a dream, to see if he is… capable of seeing through the illusion. Sasuke insists that the massacre is an illusion, because it can't be any different. It just can't.

But sometimes, late at night, when he's all alone, he thinks he may be wrong, and he wakes up the house will be empty. But it hasn't happened – or maybe not yet – so Sasuke is willing to keep on believing, willing to see through the truth. And why not? Doesn't he deserve to be surrounded by his loved ones, just like everyone else?

At those times, when he is no longer sure about what is true and what is not, he will come outside of his room, to make sure the noises are still there, that they haven't left him alone. Because they are his family, and they always will be. Because family never withers away, no matter how far away they seem. No matter what, you always have family.

They have taken care of him, now it's his turn to take care of them. To pray for the safety of their souls, their luck and their happiness.

Sasuke continues his daily life, and he is happy when his father praises, when his mother kisses him goodnight and calls him Sasuke-chan, and also when his brother decides he is ready for the shuriken training he had promised a long time ago.

And when Itachi finally helps him, Sasuke realises it isn't the truth. His brother might be standing there, but it isn't him. Not really. Neither are his mother and father – and sometimes Sasuke wonders if they really breath.


End file.
